The present invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and more particularly to controlling complementary multi-media effects associated with the wireless communications devices.
Wireless communication devices typically generate a ring signal to announce events, such as an incoming call. Most modern wireless communication devices can store a plurality of ring signals and the user selects a ring signal or ring signals according to the user's taste. These ring signals may comprise simple tones, but more frequently comprises a sequence of tones forming a melody. A number of melodic ring signals are typically preloaded by the manufacturer into device memory as audio files. Some mobile communication devices also permit users to download ring signals from a website. There are also software packages available that allow a user to create original ring signals. Some mobile communication devices include music composition functionality and an input interface that allow the user to create his or her own ring signals with the mobile communication device itself. The ability to change or create custom ring signals is a common feature that is desired by most consumers.
Synchronizing multi-media effects, such as vibrations and flashing lights, during the playback of ring signals is known. To date, however, synchronized multi-media effects have been programmed by the manufacturer for manufacturer-installed ring signals. There is currently no way for a user to associate or synchronize such multi-media effects with ring signals that are downloaded from a website or created by the user. The present invention addresses these shortcomings.